User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 17: Lord of the Ring Toss
Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Been pretty busy with school and applying for jobs and things like that! But here's my review of: Episode 17: Lord of the Ring Toss Premise: The teams head to the Arctic Circle to see narwhals, ride snowmobiles, and build igloos. Ryan and Stephanie bicker yet again and the ice dancers try to mess with the surfers. Challenge: Throw ring into narwhal's tusk and build an igloo Winner(s): Surfer Dudes Elimination: None (unfortunately) My Favorite Part: Tie between Brody crying hard and hugging Don and Josee killing Chilly Billy This was a good episode! The surfers definitely made this episode great. I thought it was a brilliant idea to see the ice dancers mess with the surfers. Their interactions were very interesting and they kept me invested. I really wanted to know what was to come of Geoff and Brody's friendship and I wanted to know if the ice dancers' plan would succeed. Ironically, it didn't! I really admire the friendship between Geoff and Brody and it seems very legitimate. I know certain people who want them to hook up ;), and while I prefer Gidgette, I actually wouldn't have a problem if these guys hooked up XD. I really liked their internal conflicts of not contributing enough to the team and going through a lot of difficulty throughout the episode to win, like Geoff's bad aiming skills (I cracked up at the way he threw the ring at the camera), them falling through the thin ice, and their igloo falling apart. But amazingly enough, they score yet another victory for themselves and it's well deserved. They're my favorite team of the season tied with the cadets and probably the best Total Drama friendship imo. They had other great moments, like Brody high-fiving an eskimo, Brody referring to the narwhals as "water unicorns", Brody commenting that circles were his favorite shape, and Brody crying throughout the episode and even hugging Don. Great stuff! I warmed up to Brody a lot in this season and even though he's a bit similar to Geoff, I don't have a problem with it because he's such a likable character. And don't ever mess with the surfers! Because that's lower than socks below the belt! Jacques and Josee were also entertaining in this episode. I like how they try to sabotage the other teams, even though they failed this time. I actually find it clever how the surfers managed to see through them. And Josee killing Chilly Billy was hilariously tragic. Not to mention Don's reaction to it. I also liked that comment that MacArthur made about Kitty being nice and then said, "Nice is for participation ribbons!" Good one! Ennui and Crimson were also funny throughout this episode. I cracked up when Ennui made a comment about Devin and wondered when he got so "cool". I also liked that random moment when the narwhal stuck its nose through the ring and Ennui was like, "Okay, that was pure luck. But we don't have to tell them that." I also liked their reaction to the snow and how it "wasn't their thing", and then commented about Stephanie and Ryan's relationship and how it was sad when love turned to poison. And I squealed when they held hands at that moment. Speaking of Stephanie and Ryan's relationship, that's a pretty big problem I have with this episode. Okay, I cracked up when Stephanie and Ryan were mocking each other and when Ryan called Stephanie a "joy vampire". However....rant time! The rest of their moments were pretty frustrating to watch. This episode featured way too much of their rivalry and I found it incredibly stupid that Stephanie boomeranged her own teammate. I mean, who does that?! Not to mention her pathetic ring toss. And it looks like in the end, they're about to get eliminated. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy................NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!! GO HOME!!!! GO HOME!!!! GO HOME!!!!!! GO HOME!!!!! GO HOME!!!!!!! UGH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE TWO! Honestly, this was the perfect episode for these two to go home. They've already had development from totally-in-love daters to the obnoxious haters and I thought this episode was the peak of their rivalry. This would've been the perfect episode for them to leave, accept each other, and make out. One big question I have is that why are good teams like Dwayne and Junior gone and yet Stephanie and Ryan, a very annoying team, is allowed to stay in the game? It's not like anyone liked them that much. I will admit that Stephanie getting mad at Ryan was hilarious in episodes 7 through 12, but got old REALLY fast. The humor surrounding these two is way too repetitive and unfunny, and it's not like there's any variety to it. Say what you want about Lorenzo and Chet, but at least they weren't shoved down our throats that much and at least they had decent development and became friends by the end, which was nice. The daters, on the other hand, started out really creepy and gross with their making out, Stephanie was pretty funny in the episodes I mentioned, but then these two just became annoying and repetitive. I've had enough of these two and I'll hit the roof if they make it to the final three. However, that rant doesn't stop this episode from being a pretty awesome episode. Also, Total Drama actually mentions depression and its symptoms, which I find pretty......mature. Category:Blog posts